Eclipse
Summary Eclipse is an OC created by MetaKnight, serving as one of the main villains in Meta's line of series. Eclipse is a nightmare demon originating from the Void whereupon he was sealed for his reckless behavior and destructive rampages. However, the seal meant nothing to him as he repeatedly escaped the Void using the power of his darkness-imbued scythe, Espilce. Now, Eclipse's main role is serving as one of Holy Knight's archenemies, although Holy treats him more like a rival than an enemy at this point with The Darkin being his main threat. Appearance Eclipse isn't that much of a fashionista, so his clothes don't really matter to him except for his hat. For his basic apparel, he wears a dark purple suit with a coloration of bright and dark purples and magentas over his shirt, with black sleeves and bracelets leaving parts of his arms open; revealing dark purple skin. The same thing could be said about his "mask" and leggings, mixes of dark/light purples and blacks. His mouth pops out of his mask, showing bright purple fangs, along with dark purple eyes peering out from the blackness hiding his face. Eclipse likes to wear a purple baseball hat with a strange icon of just a bunch of purple squiggles with maroon marks behind it, without his hat he'll get immensely upset and likely go on a genocidal rampage until he gets it back. Personality Going to his personalities, not much can be said that isn't obvious about him. Eclipse usually acts without respect to anyone, not even his own best friend or himself. He's very greedy, and can be abusive to his own minions like in the Eclipse Brigade. He acts awfully rude towards everyone, especially Holy. Not that he likes to hold grudges, but he just hates a lot of stuff. If anything positive, he occasionally gives "compliments" to his friends- that is, if he has any. Backstory As it said in the Summary, Eclipse was born in the Void where he lived with his mother Omega Lisa (One of Sammy's characters). He hated living there since there was literally nothing, and his mother didn't treat him with the most care you'd expect from an average mother. One day however, Eclipse finally seized his chance to escape the Void after receiving a strange scythe from out of nowhere. It's not certain if the scythe was a gift from his mother or was manifested out of the energy that resides within the Void, but Eclipse didn't care- he just wanted out of there. Upon finally escaping, he found himself in the human world, immediately seeing all the possibilities for him. Unfortunately, he blew that after he decided to go kill people and take over a city. Eventually word of his actions reached the celestial being, Grandmaster (Another character by Sammy), whereupon he punished Eclipse by returning him to the Void. However, Grandmaster wasn't aware of the power Eclipse possessed with his scythe, and he just escaped again. From there, it just became a repetitive cycle of Eclipse escaping the void, causing trouble and just being sealed up again by Grandmaster. Suddenly, the cycle was finally broken after Eclipse escaped the Void once again, finding himself face to face with Demon Knight's henchman, where Eclipse was offered a spot in the Darkin if he helped to destroy Holy Knight. Eclipse took up on the offer, but soon he found himself in rough waters after his numerous attempts to defeat Holy failed, especially when the leader of the Darkin itself demanded to see Eclipse personally. Sadly due to his short attention span, Eclipse didn't care about his leader and immediately returned to the Underworld, lying to the others saying that the leader promoted him. With disgust, the rest of the Darkin refused to listen to Eclipse, and agreed that he should no longer be allowed in their group. Before long, Eclipse managed to form his own team he now calls the "Eclipse Brigade", and from there he swore to destroy Holy Knight no matter what the cost, despite him never succeeding. Series The following is a list of all the series Eclipse was in, as well as the series creator and the role he played in the series: *Onslaught, by MetaKnight (Leading Antagonist) *Silver Bells, by MetaKnight (Supporting Antagonist) *In the Trap, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Expedition: Arabhon, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *Nightmare Tower, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *Nightfall, by William (Supporting Antagonist) *Scribble Digital, by Fluffy (Supporting Protagonist) Category:Scribbler Characters Category:MetaKnight's Characters